beneaththeblightfandomcom-20200214-history
Pragmatic Group (Outlaws)
Character Groups Pragmatic- Outlaws Who’s our harry?- “Neck-Throat” A large imposing humanoid. Mature adult. Mixed species. A dark skin with light hairs from sun bleach, it has deep scars around the kneck and face. Has well cropped facial hair with clothes that USED to look nice but have a been tattered due to extreme physical use. Name is Neck-Throat because he’ll break necks of slit throats for a fee. ' ' Elevate to a Group- The group of outlaws all dress very similariy in the effect their clothes used to be nice prestigious cloth but has been retro fitted to fit their bodies. They all have a bit of wear like scars and contraptions fitted to keep their bodies going. Though the bulk are just soldier types for muscle and extreme wetwork, there are a few specialists that utilize technological know how and others that are builders for specialized equipment or even salesman/conmen for acquiring supplies for less than violent methods. Though mostly used for thievery, their means offer them employment in other realms. ' ' Homophily Pie- ' ' Psychological/Personality- Ex-soldiers and ex-sailors, there is a method to their madness that was inundated through training and discipline. Though their love of money and free enterprise gives a little slack on discipline when it comes to recreation. All alpha-types, they understand the rank structure but they can operate individually. They have their vices and in certain extents overindulge in their pleasures due to boredome. ' ' Geographically- Free wheeling entrepeneurs that they are, they work individually unless hired as a crew by an employer. This keeps them independent until on call. Some live in fixed establishments in the sky like the Tavern where they pay a rent, others utilize their own boats earned or stolen as a mobile HQ or home. But many are displaced and nomadic and usually commanded by a very secret communique system. ' ' Culturally- Diverse in species, sex, economic backgrounds and sub-cultures they band together for the common goal of making money for hire. Some are former employees in the Courir system, others are ex-naval expeditionaries. ' ' Occupation- They are mercenaries, but they have a lot of skill sets in their tool box. It’s the only way to be contractually viable to employers. ' ' Give the segments names- Muscle/hitters-basic heavy lifters and straight killers ' ' Techno-vacists- tech thieves and hackers ' ' Slipper-fingers- con-men and small time thieves like pickpockets and home invaders ' ' Hot Rodders- boat thieves ' ' cannon runners- weapons manufacturure ' ' Chemlo-vicist- narcotics and barbituates suppliers and runner ' ' Coup-de-trouble makers- GOVT take overs and overthrowers ' ' Group Heiarchy ' ' * Ex-military- They have a connections to govt as well as civilian. The jobs take them internationally and pay is as high as it is dangerous. These guys are usually hired for political coups as well as wet work jobs that need to be off the books, but can be found in the majority of outlaw positions. * Muscle- they are usually the bulk of any force, a universal ‘tool’ for heavy lifting and occupation, the ex-military utilize these guys as and occupation force that can move ass. Though undisciplined at first glance, they have a dedication to the employer no matter how ridiculous. * Thiefs, smugglers, chop shop mechanics technologically savvy. Though regarded lowest on the totem pole due to their skillsets in something OTHER than meandering violence, they are often used and taken advantage of their skill with the expectation of profit and protection from other ‘entrepeneurs’. ' ' * Gun runners are the lowest of the low. Often regarded as the least empathic group therefore the least liked, they hide behind guns and often avoid conflict and only apply there sales when the interest is there.